


Morning light against her skin

by TheGreatMagnificent22374



Series: A Veronica Lodge kind of love [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Veronica is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatMagnificent22374/pseuds/TheGreatMagnificent22374
Summary: Veronica had a lot in her life but she's willing to give it up to have the one thing she wants.





	Morning light against her skin

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge if its rough

Today Veronica woke up with Archie once again. Archie smiles at her like he always does and she smiles back but deep down she is sick of it. She watches as he gets dressed and he leaves to get home so he can sleep some more before school and when he leaves she just stares at the fan. She wonders if Archie can feel the end creeping up on their relationship but she doubts that considering he's still as happy as the day they began dating. That was the best day of his life as he says but for her it was the beginning of the everything going wrong for Veronica. Jughead and Bets had already been dating and she guesses that was what brought Archie to push their relationship of flirting some and that one kiss to one that was like a knockoff version of bughead. It was rushed and she knew at first it was what neither of them wanted because both of them were so helplessly in love with the blond ponytail. Archie was the only one that got over it though. Veronica still dreams of that blond hair and that bright smile and how she should have done something before that horrible gang member. Overtime she and Jughead started to hate each other with a passion. Jughead acts as if he is rubbing Betty in her face but she ignores him as she can see Betty slowly drifting away from the boy as his bruises increase and his calls decrease. This is great but Veronica is still stuck with the ginger who can't take a hint.

After thinking over all this Veronica got ready for school and the day she would officially break up with Archie and begin her fight for the beautiful blond girl. As she walked into school she went to her locker and leaned on it so she would be able to talk to Betty when she comes to get her stuff. It only takes a few minutes for the wind to be knocked out of Veronica as Betty walks up looking no different than she usually dies but still managing to kill her with one look. Veronica talks to her for a while and smiles uncontrollably as Betty goes on about how she's so close to calling it quits. After they talked they separated to head to class and Veronica began to think of what she would tell Archie in the next 2 hours.

After the next two classes come and go Veronica has an entire speech prepared to tell Archie in the next 15 minutes. When she gets to the room she drags Archie to the corner and begins to speak before he interrupts her and tells her he knows everything and he still loves her and will support he uno matter what and that he will even help out with getting Betty. She begins to cry as Archie tells her this and he just holds her till she's done and they go back and tell their friends that they are done and that its ok and they will always be friends. After that told everyone Betty hugs her and she can see Archie giving her a knowing look and a thumbs up from the other side of the room. Betty then pulls away to look at her in the eyes and tells her that they are having a sleepover and that they are going to talk all night and Veronica doesn't even think before she spits out a yes.

Later that day Betty is at Veronica's door with snacks for them to chow down on while they marathon stupid romantic comedies. They bot change into their pjs and lay down practically on top of each other. They watch movie after movie and share laughs and cries and by then Veronica had began watching Betty because she is far more interesting than a stupid movie. She watches Betty forever an hour before she is caught. When he was caught Betty blushed deep,y then paused the movie to tell Veronica that she and Jughead broke up due to him kissing another girl and the gang getting out of hand and because he didn't love her anymore. Veronica listened and wanted nothing more than to kill him for ruining something with the most perfect thing on Earth but she settled with holding her love as she cried over someone that never should have had her in the first place. 

They began constantly having move dates like than every weekend. Betty would always catch Veronica staring but she would never say word and would smile and go back to the movie. This was how it went until one day when Betty caught her and paused the movie and climbed on top of a shocked Veronica. Veronica just stared up at her with shock and confusion. Betty then leaned down and told her that she day to deal with the strain gone day and Veronica turned a dark dark red. Betty then kissed her and it quickly began to become fast and heated with feelings and longing that they have felt for a long time. Later cloths were on the floor and they were both happier than they have ever truly been. They feel asleep holding each other for dear life and dreaming of each other. 

When they woke up Veronica felt an old empty spot next to her filled with warmth. She turned to see it and it was the of her life with the morning light shinning on her skin and Veronica knows this is the beginning of the rest of her life with Betty.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any requests for more and any help you have to offer to make it better. :)


End file.
